Kilala's Mission
by MJ the Seal
Summary: Oneshot. When a young Fox named Kilala loses her Nintendo Ds Lite and her copy of Pokemon Diamond, she rushes out to Tails' house to find it. Will the young Fox find her long lost game?


Hi everyone! I decided to make a story about Kilala the Fox, my friend Jena's fan character. Now before you begin reading, Kilala is a hot pink fox, who wears a sailor uniform and has short pink hair with a purple ribbon on top of her head. Anyways, here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I do not own, any Sonic characters, Pokemon, or Nintendo Ds Lite. Sonic and friends belong to Sega, Pokemon and Nintendo DS Lite belong to Nintendo. Kilala belongs to my best friend Jena, who has a half day on Monday for no apparent reason.

* * *

"Kilala's Mission"

By MJ the Seal

Kilala the fox was sitting in a tree in the woods. It was a bright sunny day and she was bored as heck. Cream wasn't home, and MJ was out somewhere doing some shopping

She knew Knuckles didn't want to be around a kid like her, Sonic was running as always, Shadow was being cranky and boring as usual and she figured the Chaotix would be on a case.

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M SO BORED" Kilala screamed as her voice rang through the forest. She swayed from side to side in the tree to try and think of something to do when an idea popped into her mind

"I know!" she reached into her pocket to grab her Coral Pink Nintendo DS Lite with her Japanese version of Pokemon Diamond. "I'll train Pocchama!" she continued searching when she suddenly realized something horrible. Nothing, in her pocket was nothing.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! WHERE IS IT!?! WHERE'S MY DS LITE WITH MY COPY OF POKEMON DIAMOND!!?!?!" She looked around the tree and ran around the forest panicking, hoping to find her lost treasure, but to no avail.

"Where could it be?! Where could it be?! Where could it be?! Where could it be?! WHERE COULD IT BE?!?!"

She then stopped and began to think of everywhere she had been in the past few days since her precious Ds was still in her grasp. Then it hit her like a water gun against a fire type Pokemon.

"I MUST'VE LEFT IT AT THAT PARTY AT TAILS HOUSE FOR COMPLETELING SOME MACHINE MA BOB!!!" she shouted, her voice ringing through the forest yet again.

"TO THE TRAIN STATION!!" Kilala dashed off toward the train station located in the nearby Station Square. She reached into her pocket again, only to realize she didn't have any money to pay for a ticket.

"Poop" she mumbled to herself, wishing she had cash to go on the train. Then she realized due to the fact that Sonic always got on for free in her video games she would sneak on via James Bond style.

"Alright...let's move..."

She sneaked up to the side of the train underneath an open window which allowed herself to climb inside, but not so gracefully or quietly.

"I am Fox...Kilala the Fox...Operation sneak on board without paying a success…" she whispered to herself, not forgetting her main mission of finding her missing Nintendo DS. The train moved into full motion as she began hoping that her game was with Tails.

"I hope my precious Pocchama is alright!! I mean Tails is smart but since Sonic comes over..." Kilala than began to think about the horrible things a non-Pokemon and a not smart person like Sonic could accidentally do to her game without knowing it

"HE COULD DELETE MY SAVE FILE!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! HURRY UP STUPID TRAIN!! I MUST SAVE MY POKEMON FROM DEATH!!" she screamed inside her head so no one would notice her on the train. After what seemed like forever due to her panicking, the train finally stopped when she noticed a fat conductor walking down the isle collecting tickets from passengers.

"Oh snap" she mumbled. There wasn't enough time to make a fake ticket and she couldn't climb out the window due to the fat conductor being able to easily spot her. She then came up with a brilliant plan to get her out of giving a ticket as the conductor walked up to her.

"Ticket m'am" he said in a low deep voice. Kilala then put on an innocent, yet idiotic looking face.

"What's a ticket?" she asked tilting her head sideways to look confused.

"You don't know what a ticket is?" he asked in shock, never guessing that someone Kilala's age wouldn't know what a ticket was.

"Well my mommy gave me this paper before I left...but I thought she was too lazy to throw out her trash so I flicked it out the window"

The conductor signed and looked down at Kilala, who kept her innocent and puzzled look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but you need a ticket to get off. You're going to have to come with me."

Kilala thought to herself "OH SNAP!" over and over when she thought of something to say to keep her safe.

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere with strangers." She stated.

"I'm sorry but you have to come with me Miss." The conductor retorted, beginning to get annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He answered in a somewhat angry tone, never expecting what Kilala had up her sleeve. Kilala than began to scream at the top of her lungs so that everyone in the train turned around.

"THIS FAT GUY'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! I'M GONNA GET KILLED LIKE THE PEOPLE ON THOSE DETECTIVE MOVIES!!"

Everyone on the train began to stare at the conductor who kept telling Kilala to shut up.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! JUST STOP SCREAMING AND GET OFF THE TRAIN!!" he shouted to prevent himself from any further embarrassment.

"Okay stranger!" she replied, as she hopped out of her seat. Kilala skipped off the train and as soon as it left the station she jumped into the air happily.

"Sucker" she mumbled. "Alright now back on target!"

Kilala dashed off towards Tails house when she ran into yet another obstacle. A red headed echidna just happened to being walking to the station when Kilala crashed head first into the unsuspecting Knuckles the Echidna.

"YO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-" Knuckles was about to continue when he saw Kilala on the ground holding her head in pain.

"GEEZ KNUCKLES YOUR HEAD IS AS HARD AS A ROCK!!" Kilala complained as she got up and held her head.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway!?!" Knuckles asked as he got off the ground. Kilala remembered her mission and said her line yet again.

"The name's fox, Kilala the Fox. I'm on a mission...TO SAVE MY POKEMON FROM DEATH!!" Kilala began to panic yet again and ran off in terror as Knuckles watched her run away.

"That's one crazy fox..." he mumbled to himself.

"Must, save, Pokemon!" Kilala panted as she ran up each step leading to Tail's house. She finally ran across his yard and knocked on the door extremely fast hoping for an answer.

"TAILS!!" she screamed hoping he would answer. "IT'S KILALA!!" A few minutes passed and no one came to the door, so Kilala sat on the ground and cried.

"No! After all this time...he's not home..." she then remembered what could happen to her Pokemon.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! MY PRECIOUS POKEMON ARE GONNA DIE!" Kilala banged on the door super hard when Tails began to hear from his workshop.

"Is someone knocking on the door?" he asked from under the tornado when he heard the knocking. He got up and walked to the door and thought to himself of who it could be.

"It's too early for Sonic to come over...unless Amy is chasing him again and he's trying to hide..." Tails opened the door to see Kilala looking really upset. She saw him and began to get happy.

"TAILS THANK GOODNESS YOU ANSWERED!!" she shouted in his face which made his ears hurt.

"Uh...what's the problem?" Tails asked. It was odd for Kilala to come over due to the fact Tails was always working on something she couldn't even begin to understand.

"HELP ME TO FIND MY POKEMON DIAMOND GAME!!" she shouted yet again and

then grabbed Tails' shoulders and began to shake him.

"PLEASE OF ALL THINGS GOOD TELL ME YOU HAVE IT AND NOTHING HAPPENED TO IT!!" Tails began to get dizzy as he tried to recall the game. He then remembered seeing Kilala playing it at the party behind the sofa so nobody would notice.

"Well we could look for it, come on-" before Tails could finish his sentence Kilala dashed in and looked everywhere to find her game.

She looked under the sofa, in the bathroom, in the trash and even on the tables but she found nothing. Tails came back empty-handed as well and Kilala began to get even more upset.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!! IT'S NOT HERE!!!" Kilala cried.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Tails asked her.

"YES I'M POSITIVE!!!"

Tails began to feel bad for Kilala. He knew how obsessed she was over the whole Pokemon thing. He then got an idea of where he could've placed her game.

"Wait..."

"What!? You think you found it??!" Kilala sprung up from the ground with hope in her eyes.

"There is one room we haven't checked...but you can't come in..."

"WWHHHHHYYYY!!?"

"Because...it's a secret..."

"UGH!! Fine..."

Kilala followed Tails down the hallway until they stood outside a small closet.

"Okay now you wait out here..." Tails said. Tails walked inside and closed the door as he pushed a button revealing a secret room. It was filled with tons of toys and games and a bed. Toys of every kind were laid against the selves, tons of game systems in front of a large shiny TV. He began to look through the toys as Kilala waited outside impatiently.

"Why can't I see the room...I bet he's doing something really cool right now...unless..." Kilala began to think of what he could be doing…until she came up with something horrible.

"OMG HE COULD BE A TAILS CLONE FOR DR. EGGMAN!!!"

Kilala began to run around the house screaming thinking that the kitsune could actually be a robot working for Dr. Eggman himself. She continued running until she finally tripped over a chair.

"Ouch..." Kilala began to think seriously about how to stop the evil Tails clone.

She thought of a plan and ran to the nearest bedroom which was the guest room. She grabbed all the sheets and put them on top of herself and she began to walk toward the closet.

"Alright, here we go..."

She opened the door, stumbling under all the sheets when Tails heard steps from his spot in the room.

"Who's there?" Tails asked as he looked around and found nothing. He then looked toward the doorway to find Kilala covered in sheets.

"The name's Fox..." Kilala ripped the sheets off herself as she continued to speak. "Kilala the Fox!"

Kilala held a pillow in her hand and pointed it as threatening as she could at Tails.

"DIE EVIL TAILS CLONE!!" Kilala screamed as she charged at Tails swinging the Pillow ferociously trying to hit him Tails ran for his life as Kilala continued trying to swat him. He flew up into the air but Kilala grabbed his foot and held Tails up by his neck.

"Alright you evil clone...what you do with my friend Tails?!" she asked, glaring into his eyes seriously.

"I AM TAILS!" Tails replied trying to prove his innocence.

"A LIKELY STORY!! NOW WHERE DID YOU HIDE HIM!?"

Tails then realized something lying on the floor next to him and a plan hatched into his mind.

"Kilala, I found your game."

Kilala blinked as she looked at Tails.

"How do YOU know about my missing game?"

"Because I'm Tails and I'll prove it! Look at the floor!" Kilala glared at Tails before looking down next to her foot. There lied her Coral pink DS Lite, complete with her Pokemon diamond game inside of it.

"MY PRECIOUS!" Kilala flung Tails across the room as she grabbed her DS and began to pet it.

"Oh my baby...I'll never lose you again!! I'll ALWAYS make sure to put you in my pocket!!"

She then remembered that she just flung Tails across the room

"OMG I JUST THREW TAILS!!" She looked behind her to find Tails fly down to the ground and she turned around to face him.

"Tails..." Kilala said as she began to blush and feel really stupid

"Um yeah...sorry about the whole evil tails clone and flinging you across the room stuff...ahehehe" Kilala grinned sheepishly as Tails sweat-dropped.

"It's okay Kilala, I'm just glad you found your game."

"ME TOO! But..."

"But what?"

"Why didn't you want me to come in here? This is like...the COOLEST ROOM IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!"

"Well...you see. It's just that..." Tails began to stutter. "Well, it's because it's embarrassing...I mean I usually work with planes and high tech stuff. So it'd be weird for me to have all these toys..." Kilala thought over Tails statement before speaking.

"Well you're only a year older than me so I don't see how it's weird...I mean you're still a kid just like I am so wouldn't it be NORMAL for you to like toys?"

"O...I guess you're right...but still don't tell anybody okay?"

"I promise...on behalf of my name, Kilala the Fox!" Kilala began to look around the room when she spotted a white Ds lying on the floor.

"Ooohhh what's that..." Kilala grabbed it before Tails could dive for it when she took the DS game inside out.

"OMG TAILS!! YOU LIKE POKEMON TOO!?!?" Kilala screamed as she showed the copy of Pokemon Pearl in Tails' face and he nodded and she screamed with joy.

"IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!! OMG WE MUST DO WIFI CONNECTION AND WE CAN TRADE AND DO ALL THIS OTHER AWESOME STUFF!!"

"O...well if you want..." Tails said and Kilala nodded furiously.

"LET'S START RIGHT NOW!!" she screamed and they both began to play their games.

"Objective find missing Pokemon game completed. Good work Fox...Kilala the Fox..." Kilala mumbled as the title screen of Pokemon Diamond appeared on her DS screen.

* * *

Hehehe, hoped you liked it. It was a lot of fun to type, and as you can see, Kilala is a very hyperactive fox. Remember to read and review everyone!


End file.
